Lollipops in their basic form have been well-known for at least several decades. The conventional basic form of a lollipop is a thin usually cylindrical cardboard stick which has a piece of hard candy attached to one end. In known lollipops, the candy may be substantially spherical, disk-like or various other shapes. The candy is eaten by a person holding the stick to position the candy in the mouth for licking and/or biting. Once the candy has been consumed, the stick is discarded.